Fremde Länder
by Arduinna Silva
Summary: "Emma schloss die Augen. Sie sollte auf Abstand gehen, ihn zurückweisen. Wie auch immer das hier enden würde, es würde nicht gut ausgehen. Einer von ihnen würde verletzt werden. Und – verdammt noch mal! – sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen! "


**Fremde Länder**

Vom Meer her wehte eine kühle Brise salzige Luft über den Strand. Sichelförmig und hell stand der Mond über den Wellen, die für Killian Jones, besser bekannt als Captain Hook, seine Heimat bedeuteten. Er starrte auf die unberechenbare See, sog ihren unverwechselbaren Duft ein und streckte die Beine im Sand aus. Noch nie hatte er sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren. Nicht als Mitglied der Marine, nicht als Pirat – wobei Ziel damals etwas weiter gefasst war – und schon gar nicht nach Milahs Tod. Dieses letzte Ziel war sein aktuelles. Er hatte es noch nicht erreicht und doch war es seltsam weit weggerückt, obwohl es doch so greifbar wie nie zuvor war. War einfach zu viel Zeit vergangen? Hatte seine Rache an Bedeutung verloren? Es konnte nicht sein. Sie war die einzige Frau gewesen, die er je geliebt hatte. Wirklich geliebt.

Automatisch wanderten seine Finger zu dem Tattoo. Vergessen hatte er sie nie, seine feurige Braut. Aber die unverwechselbare Trauer, das ständige Gefühl der Leere war etwas Anderem gewichen. Wenn er in seiner Kajüte einschlief, war es nicht mehr das lebensfrohe Gesicht von Milah, das er sah, bevor der Schalf ihn übermannte, sondern ein herausfordernd blickendes, umrahmt von blonden Locken. Emma Swan.

Hook legte seine unversehrte Hand auf den Säbel und ließ seine Finger Kreise auf den Knauf zeichnen. Der Haken lag nutzlos in seinem Schoß. Rumpelstilzchen sollte dafür büßen. Aber würde das bedeuten, dass er Emma verlieren würde, müsste der Dunkle eben davonkommen. Diese Leere nicht mehr spüren zu müssen, war so viel mehr wert als Rache, das war ihm klar geworden. Und Emma war ihm nicht so abgeneigt, wie sie vorgab. Er hatte es in ihrem Blick gesehen. Etwas war da zwischen ihnen. Und er, Killian Jones, der berühmt berüchtigte Captain Hook, war gewillt jeden Millimeter von diesem Etwas zu erkunden und zu erobern. Vielleicht sogar früher als gedacht, schmunzelte er im Stillen und drehte sich nicht um, als er selbstbewusste Schritte über den Strand gehen hörte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass sie die Hände in den Taschen vergraben hatte.

„Mir wurde ein verdächtig aussehender Mann gemeldet, der am Strand ein Feuer angezündet hat. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Sie das sind", rief Emma ihm statt einer Begrüßung zu. Mit einem sanften Pfeifen frischte der Wind auf und trieb die Wellen weiter auf den Strand hinauf. Die Brise zerzauste ihre Haare und tanzte mit den Flammen.

„Setzt Euch zu mir, meine Liebe. Euch werden nicht nur die Flammen warm halten", schnurrte der Kapitän lächelnd. Er genoss es, mit ihr zu flirten und dabei ihren steten Versuch zu sehen, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihr letztlich doch schmeichelte.

Emma zog eine Augenbraue hoch und neigte den Kopf etwas herunter. Der Blick war so typisch, dass er Hook grinsen ließ. Weniger typisch war jedoch, dass sie sich tatsächlich neben ihn setzte, nicht so nahe, wie er es gern hätte, aber zu nahe, um noch glauben zu können, dass zwei Fremde nebeneinander säßen.

„Wann wollen Sie die Stadt wieder verlassen?", verlangte Emma zu wissen, während sie die Handflächen den Flammen entgegenstreckte. Ihre Haltung war trotz aller Nähe angespannt, wie sie da mit leicht gespreizten Beinen saß, die Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln abgelegt.

„Sehnt Ihr Euch nach der Ferne, Verehrteste? Ich würde Euch in Länder mitnehmen, von denen ihr nicht einmal träumen könnt. Keine Länder in dieser Welt, in der Speisen schlimmer aussehen als in Wonderland. Schmeckt euch dieser Wackelpudding wirklich?"

Sie lachte leise und ehrlich. „Haben Sie schon mal davon probiert?"

„Wackelpudding ist wohl kaum angemessen für den Captain der Jolly Roger. Er wackelt", antwortete Hook verschmitzt lächelnd. Als Emmas Gelächter sogar die Brandung übertönte, wusste er, dass ihn nicht nur das Feuer wärmte. War sie inzwischen so weit, dass sie ihm vielleicht tatsächlich vertraute? Nein, man erwarb sich Vertrauen nicht durch ein kurzes Gelächter, egal, wie oft man sich dabei wie zufällig am Arm berührte. Aber er wäre nicht Captain Hook, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, ihr Vertrauen gewinnen zu können.

„Wonach sehnt Ihr euch also, Liebes?" Kaum merklich rückte er etwas näher, legte seinen Blick auf Emma und hielt gleichzeitig ihren gefangen, während er versuchte, sich den Schwung ihrer Wangen und Lippen genau einzuprägen. „Den tropischen Wäldern von Neverland? Dem köchelnden See in Wonderland mit seinen schwebenden Inseln? Den schroffen Klippen des Zauberwalds? Mein Schiff ist bereit, die Bohnen gezüchtet. Wir können ziehen, wohin wir wollen. Die Welt läge Euch zu Füßen." Seine verbliebene Hand ergriff ihre, malte verschlungene Muster auf den weichen Handrücken. Mit Freude erkannte er, wie Schauer die feinen Härchen aufrichteten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Händen lag. Hook genehmigte sich einen Augenblick des Zögerns und Sammelns. Er schluckte leicht, bemühte sich darum, seiner Stimme einen verführerischen Klang zu verleihen. „Aber das tut sie wohl sowieso. Man liegt Euch zu Füßen, würde für Euch Welten überschreiten."

„Welchen Ort sollte ich denn gesehen haben?", flüsterte sie, ihn unter dichten Wimpern heraus ansehen. Ihre Knie berührten sich, während sich eine Wolke vor den Mond schob.

„Alle und keinen. Es kommt nicht auf den Ort selbst an, sondern darauf, mit wem man ihn besucht. Selbst die verruchteste Schenke kann zu einem magischen Schloss werden, während der schönste Sonnenuntergang, den man an Bord eines Schiffes erlebt, farblos erscheinen kann, sieht man ihn sich allein an." Sein Hand war ihren Arm entlang gewandert, bahnte sich ihren Weg an ihm entlang, bis er eine der seidigen Haarsträhnen zwischen seinen Fingern spürte.

Emma schloss die Augen. Sie sollte auf Abstand gehen, ihn zurückweisen. Wie auch immer das hier enden würde, es würde nicht gut ausgehen. Einer von ihnen würde verletzt werden. Und – verdammt noch mal! – sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen! Aber wenn sie ihm jetzt keinen Korb geben würde, dann würde seine Wunde tiefer werden. Denn sie würde ihn zurückweisen. Sie hatte bislang keine Beziehung nach Neal mehr lange aufrecht gehalten.

Aber seine Hand fühlte sich zu gut an. Er wusste, was er tat. Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihr.

Emma spürte, wie ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte und sie sich immer mehr gegen die berührende, streichelnde Hand lehnte, die sich inzwischen ihrer Wange zugewandt hatte. Seine Fingerkuppen waren rau, wie man es aus den Beschreibungen von Schwertkämpfern in Büchern kannte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass einige Worte etwas so exakt beschreiben könnten.

Die Wolke, die den Mond verdeckt hatte, zog weiter, sodass Emma das kalte Licht auf ihren Augenlidern spürte. Für einen kleinen Moment öffnete sie ihre Augen, sah in die dunklen des Piraten und warf, ohne einen genauen Beschluss gefasst zu haben, all ihre Prinzipien und bedenken über den Haufen.

Seine Lippen schmeckten anders, als seine Finger sich anfühlten. Weich, warm. Perfekt auf ihren.

Hook genoss jede einzelne Sekunde und er wusste, dass es jeden Moment vorbei sein konnte. Warum also auch nur einen Herzschlag verschwenden? Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand Emmas Wange erkunden, über ihren Hals und jene kleine Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr, die bislang noch jede Frau hatte schwach werden lassen, gleiten. Sie erschauerte, intensivierte den Kuss.

Der Pirat spürte, dass ihm die Luft knapp wurde. Doch wenn er sie jetzt gehen ließ, hätte er jede Chance vertan. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen, fuhr mit ihnen den gleichen Weg hinab, den zuvor seine Finger gefunden hatten. Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Haken über ihren Oberschenkel und wünschte sich, sie sei gekleidet wie die Frauen im Zauberwald, so sexy ihre Jeans auch sein mochte. Den Schauer, den das blanke Metall auf nackter Haut auslöste, schienen jedoch auch seine gehauchten Küsse zu bewirken.

Der Ozean in Hooks Magen erlebte einen Sturm, als Emma ihren Kopf neigte, sodass ihr Haar nicht länger ihren Hals verdeckte. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, in seinem ganzen Körper. Er hörte, wie sie aufseufzte, beinahe schon keuchte, bevor sie in sein dichtes Haar griff und ihn zu sich zog. Wieder verschmolzen ihre Lippen.

Er wollte sie. Jetzt, an diesem Strand. In seinem Leben.

Streichelnd unterbrach er den Kuss, sah ihr in die Augen, die sich blinzelnd öffneten. „Emma, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das wieder passieren könnte, doch..." Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden. Emma legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, absolut nicht kontrolliert. Sie entzog sich ihm sanft, nicht so ruckartig, wie er befürchtet hatte.

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte sie flehend, bevor sie ihn kurz küsste, seiner Hand aber auswich, als er sie zurückhalten wollte. Dann floh sie in die Nacht jenseits des Feuerscheins, wo aus dem Wind ein Sturm geworden war, der mit den Flammen spielte.


End file.
